A Rosy Thorn In My Side
by gooddame
Summary: All Human. For klaroline AU week, the theme is Royalty-hidden identity-forced proximity. *Lots of fluff and surly natures* When Princess Caroline learns she must marry Klaus, the Duke whom she shares a history with things begin to unravel between them and after all it started under the rose bushes. For kickassfu on her birthday.
1. Under The Roses

_Wishing a very happy birthday to kickasfu, my true friend._

 **The Prelude**

 _Caroline felt the sheets tug as she propelled her body over the side of the castle's window with a deep reliving sigh only to inhale the smell of the red hair dye that had caused her troubles this afternoon. Not two days back from America and she was done with them all, the rules, etiquette and worse marriage proposals. She had just graduated from Brown and felt very much independent in her own right so coming back here felt like a step backward, it was just hair._

 _She felt her arms burn with strain as she lugged her body down the side careful to keep away from the windows and lights lest the guards see her. Guards, she was done with the whole lot of them, following her practically into the bathroom. Why? Who knows? Her knee hit the brick exterior making her wince as she dropped the last few feet to the ground with a thump sound of her hitting the soft grass._

 _The Princess thought about just lying there in commiseration, why was she even out here but to blow off steam, soon someone would see her walking the grounds alone. Her eyebrows rose at the thought of someone calling her mother out here and she felt a new wind strike her as she lifted herself up and off of the ground brushing off the bruised grass from her leather jacket and tight black jeans she wasn't allowed to wear anymore._

 _Caroline barely had time to garner a look around the grounds when she heard rustling over where the rose bushes seemed to hide beneath her bedroom and an arm manifested pulling her behind it. Her first impulse was to scream when a large hand set itself over her mouth muffling the sound that tried to escape her. Her eyelids opened settling on the most gorgeous tidal wave blue eyes she'd ever encountered._

 _Klaus heard his heart beating in his ears as another deep set of footsteps crossed the walkway mere feet from where they stood as he set this stranger against the wall in their sequestered area. He had hoped that the Princess would have been keeping most of them busy now that she was back allowing him to escape but clearly he had been wrong. Mikael had made the day a horrendous experience already plotting how the Princess's arrival could benefit him in some way and yet all Klaus could thing about was the most gorgeous emerald eyes he'd ever seen looking back at him,_

 _"And who are you," his British lit whispered as if just as mesmerized as she was_ _causing Caroline to both sigh in relief and buzz with awareness._

 _She blinked in misunderstanding, was he not here to kidnap her or had he truly no idea who she was, "I'm Car," she stumbled as his leg bumped her bruised knee, "I'm Princess Caroline's friend from America," she answered with a lie._

 _He paused as if suspecting of her, Caroline was rewarded with a dimpled grin instead of an inquisition, "No name?" he probed his grin forming a devilish smirk that did things to Caroline as he pushed off of her_ _, "I promise lovely, I'm not a serial killer."_

 _His hands slid off of her arms as she shook her head that she wouldn't give one with an albeit flirty smirk of her own, "Fine," he conceded with a lift and tilt of his chin, "You can call me Klaus."_

 _Klaus felt something stirring in his chest at the sight of her rumpled waves and the leather jacket that fit her as if it were well and truly made for her body, "Where is the princess?" he inquired when he too realized that they were alone._

 _It seemed to Klaus that she couldn't scramble for a reply fast enough as she replied, "She couldn't," her voice trailing off as he took a lingering step backwards to tempt her._

 _"I see," he paused in step, "Well, just as well, you and I can have our own fun," he responded in a conspiring tone as he stepped out of the hidden area behind the roses._

 _Her face was priceless as she followed him out, not that he showed his delight, "Sneaking out of the castle is crazy impossible," she retorted in a half-whispered tone that has him smirking in the dark, "Even for me."_

 _Klaus did a spin facing her only to realize how quickly she had caught up with him as they once again fell into each other, "Now, who said anything about sneaking?" he countered when they were steady._

 _Caroline followed his line of vision over to the old stable that had been converted into a garage when she was younger, "How do you know where to get the keys to a car," she reacted in amazement._

 _Klaus reached for her hand pulling her in the direction of the garage, "I grew up here while the princess was away in America," he told her easily as they treaded carefully through the courtyard._

 _"Are you related to one of the Dukes she'll have to marry one day," she questioned in monotone as they kept to the wall in order to avoid the cameras at the entrance._

 _He winced, "You could say that," he replied darkly as they made their way around one of the SUVs and he let go of her hand in order to slide over to the key box._

 _"Where are you going," she questioned as she hunched down in the shadows careful not to be discovered as she followed his path between the automobiles._

 _Klaus showed her the keys to what looked like an older model lacking an alarm that would set off warning bells in the castle, "Tell me, do you like dancing," he queried._

 _"You dance," she asked in disbelief as he quietly led her to an older model, a silver truck by the looks of it she realized as he let her into the passenger side._

 _"Since I was four," he responded with a wink as he moved to shut the door behind her swaggering over to the driver side slipping inside._

 _"Slacker, I was three," Caroline continued with their repartee as he strapped on his seatbelt and she followed suit excited at the prospect of getting out of here._

 _"I was probably dancing before you," Klaus retorted with an inquisitive grin, "How old are you?" he queried as he pulled the truck into drive and maneuvered carefully out of the garage._

 _"You're not supposed to ask a girl that," she rebuffed as she watched him pull away from the garage into the back entrance that lead them through the wooded areas surrounding the castle._

 _Caroline was always amazed by how the city had grown up around the woods in this area its rare beauty growing up had been unsurpassed. The last eight years in America had changed her quite a bit, puberty doing its best to fill her out as her schooling in tested her intellect. Living like a normal teenager had done much in grounding her only child complex and her literal princess one._

 _Klaus shook his head noticing her drifting gaze, "Maybe not the Princess, but you," he countered pulling her attention back towards him._

 _"I'm twenty," she stated with a blush she hoped he hadn't noticed in the dim lit truck as the city began to grow around them much like she had remembered._

 _"So no drinking for you then," he joked as he turned a corner watching as she nearly jumped from her seat to reply, a beautiful coloring filling her cheeks._

 _"Hey," she whined as she swatted his arm drawing his eyes from the road to her glittering eyes as they passed down the street lights._

 _"Kidding love," he articulated looking back_ _at her from time to time as he switched lanes heading deeper into the city feeling the need to really impress her. Know her._

 _"How old are you?" Caroline inquired as she sat forward to see the city, even as a child she hadn't been allowed to come through here unless there was a parade._

 _"Twenty-two, but hopefully you won't hold it against me," he murmured making Caroline look back at him with a soft tilt of her brow, "Unless you want to." He said with a wink._

 _Caroline looked down briefly, "Eyes on the road," she simpered as she looked back to the city buildings trying not to think of the nights she spent in the woods of Mystic Falls with boys her age or older._

 _He chuckled in reply, "If you insist."_

 **Present Day**

Caroline heard the crowd roaring with excitement as her mother slipped from her side into the background of the decorated terrace where they were currently addressing the people. Her back stiffened when she heard the distinct sound of his feet sans his regular boots, imagined the swivel of his hips and the staggering look he must have thrown at the crowd. She shut her eyes reminding herself of why she was doing this insane, asinine, misogynistic thing.

As soon as Klaus stood beside her at the edge of the terrace the crowd grew louder and the guards tension levels simultaneously grew higher. Without looking at her he waved, Caroline could tell from out of the corner of her eye that he was smiling and it was as fake and full of diplomacy as he could muster. Caroline heard her father speak, addressing the crowd but she didn't bother to listen as he announced her engagement to Klaus.

Instead she smiled her most brilliant smile as she looked to Klaus in his clean white dress shirt and lean blue pants, "I loathe you," she mouthed as his eyes caught hers.

Klaus let out a hearty laugh as his fingers caressed her face giving him cause to lean just that much closer into her space, "According to your countries treaty," he simpered, "That doesn't matter."

He watched what little light she had in her eyes die at his words and instantly felt the need to take them back when her eyes flared up again, this time with fire.

"I know why I'm doing this," she hissed as she looked away from him to the spectators below crowding the city in an almost dangerous level, "Why are you?" she asked as her father finished his speech.

"Sorry, you said something?" he replied clutching his fist at his side where she couldn't see pushing all he was feeling into his arm, deep into his fist.

"Insufferable," she murmured just loud enough for him to hear, her smile slipping from her face briefly as he tucked his hand into his pants pocket.

"Careful Sweetheart, they're watching," he reminded her with a crushing grin, "Wouldn't want your kingdom to know we were unhappy."

"Just take a step that way," Caroline pleaded losing her cool which was known to happen around him fairly often in their small kingdom.

"Or what, Love," he questioned in a teasing manner, Caroline felt her heart clench at the sight, why did he always affect her so?

"Please, I don't exactly ask you for much," she reasoned with him feeling her nervousness deep in her bones even when etiquette required more of her for this moment.

"Just this once," he said as he granted her wish.

 **Past/Same night**

 _Klaus could tell her cheeks hurt from so much grinning, a part of him was proud he had made that happen as he watched her in the middle of the dance floor dancing by herself while he waited for their drinks. She pointed behind him as she started walking back towards the bar, her skin glowing with sweat as she unzipped her jacket revealing creamy flesh he fought not to linger on. The blonde beauty slid up against him in a way that could not be considered an accident as she reached for her drink taking a long large gulp._

 _Klaus observed her with mild bewilderment as he reached for her drink as she watched him take a swig imagining the liquid rolling in his mouth before he swallowed, "What's in this?" he questioned curiously._

 _Caroline wiped some of her spilled drink off of the side of his mouth, "Rum, vodka, other stuff, you," she asked as she took his drink and sipped cautiously._

 _Caroline felt her taste buds react badly, "Whiskey," he answered her with a smirk she wanted to kiss off of him or at least feel pressed on any single part of her body._

 _"That's kind of stuffy drink, masculine," she stated as she gave him back his drink only to have him slip it back onto the bar, "Don't get me wrong, it's not bad," she rambled, "Just not what I expected."_

 _"Were you expecting a lager of some sort," he asked with a sultry look about him as the club lights blazed around them._

 _"No expectations at all," she enunciated with another deep sip of her drink before Klaus could reach for it taking her up on the soft challenging look she passed him as she said it._

 _His lips formed a beguiling grin as his hands slid past her leather jacket around her waist and lulled her into his body and he kissed her. Teasingly almost at first, testing to see if this was what she wanted though when her lips seemed just as eager his need for her lips grew dire. Their drinks were forgotten as she walked them back onto the dance floor gyrating their hips to their own beat as the club music blared around them._

 _"What's your name," he punctuated between fun kisses that seemed to seep into her neck with need lighting up her body as they moved together as one._

 _"Doesn't matter," she murmured against the shell of his ear liking the way he shivered as her hands reached under his Henley to touch his bare waist, she had a theory his pelvis had that fun 'V' to it._

 _"Bugger," he groaned cursing his luck when he saw the flash of a camera go off on a phone nearby where they stood souring his mood._

 _"Come now?" she asked delicately as her hand slipped out of the front of his jeans with a subtleness he had not seen before now._

 _"Camera, on your right," he ascertained taking a step back as he felt he freeze in her place a curse slipping from the sinful lips he'd been kissing for the past hour or so._

 _"What's got you worried," he inquired as he watched her tug down her top to cover where his hands and been lingering._

 _"Nothing," Caroline answered far too quickly by the look of alarm on his face so she smiled tucking her newly dyed hair back, "Maybe we should," she made a gesture to leave._

 _Klaus seemed to agree as he reached for her hand, "Don't let go," she heard him say over the noise of the crowd as he started to pull them towards the door._

 _"Right," Caroline said to herself as she felt herself slip deeper into the tight crowd where she was barely able to hold unto Klaus._

 _She licked her lips, he really was the perfect guy, perfect lips, everything, a sadness overcame her at the life she was losing in being a royal. No doubt she would never have the chance to consider marrying Klaus and why would he want to marry her anyway. It was too soon and too late at night for those kinds of thoughts so Caroline did something stupid for the second time that night. She let go of his hand._

 _Klaus felt her hand slip from his grasp but he wasn't certain if it was deliberate until he looked back and didn't see her in any of the faces that surrounded him. He was certain this girl the Princess had brought home would see past what the press might say if he could just explain himself. But if she read, if she found out about who he was before he could tell her she would never have him._

 _Dread filled him as he yelled at the man closest to him, "Did you see the girl I was with," desperate for a name to call out before spotting the man to blame for this turn of events._

 _Klaus strode over to the man who had no doubt recorded the entire evening, "You with the camera," he barked, "How much?" reaching for his wallet._

 _The stranger balked talking another photo, "You don't have enough on you. mate," he shouted over the noise as he turned to walk away._

 _Klaus placed a hand on his squeezing tightly in order to make a point, "You'd be surprised," he said as he pulled all of the money he had on him._

 _"I know who you are," he said in an antagonizing fashion as he said conspiringly "Is she who I think she is," he asked close to confirm._

 _"She's no one," Klaus said recognizing the man as one of the notorious photographers that he had threatened to run over once or twice in the previous years._

 _The man smiled in a slimy fashion, "I think that was Princess Caroline," he baited Klaus._

 _"Princess Caroline," he mouthed as the pieces fell together, the girl laughing from his childhood memory to the woman that was just kissing him were one in the same._

 _Klaus considered him for a moment only seeing one or two more observers around him, "Then I'm sorry for this," he said without regret as he reached for the man's phone and broke it in half._

 _"You won't stop all the cameras in here," the man shouted at him as Klaus left the club reaching for the keys in his pocket only to find them gone._

 _"Damnation," he cried as he shoved passed the line wondering when this night would end as flashes of light surrounded him. "Paparazzi."_

 _AN: Chapter will be up tomorrow please review or follow! Happy Reading! :))_


	2. Big Secrets

AN: Hope you're enjoying thank you so much for the follows and faves.

 **Present day**

Klaus rubbed at his face in annoyance as he scuttled through the home his family was allowed to live on in the Forbes estate off the side of the gardens. That morning had been a righteous mess, he thought as he undid the rest of the buttons on his dress shirt failing at keeping the images of Caroline in a distraught state from just being near him. Just when he thought he would have a moment of peace he opened his bedroom door to find his brother scouring his sketchbook as he sat on his bed.

"Kol, get out of my room," he forcibly suggested to his younger brother no longer able to keep the aggravation from his tone as he was able to with the press.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me brother," Kol mused as he shut the leather cover of the book and set it aside on the nightstand.

Klaus prepared himself for what felt like an aneurysm, "And why on earth would that be?" he inquired as he removed his shirt and shoved out of the shoes that had been sent over for him to wear.

His brother chuckled as he found his way off of the bed that didn't belong to him, "Because I've just found the receipt for the secret car you plan on using to escape your wedding," his brother taunted as procured the white form from his pocket,.

Klaus snatched the sheet from his brother's hand, "That was not for your eyes," he grit out as he pulled on one of his older Henley's hanging off of a chair.

Kol observed him with amusement, "Neither was Princess Caroline's lady in waiting but I still bedded her on the first night she was here," Kol thought out loud thinking of the first time he set eyes on Bonnie.

The last thing Klaus wanted to be reminded of was the time both Caroline and Bonnie had arrived after this morning's wedding announcement. He'd spent the last six years recovering from that night, both of them. The kingdom had struggled a great deal to silence the media's murmurs that the woman he had been with that night was her. A secret he still held even when questioned by the king himself and the only thing that had saved them both was that Caroline had done two things, told the truth and dyed her hair blonde once again.

"Get out," he hissed pausing only to place a hand on his brother's chest gripping his shirt, "And if you value your life," he warned with a withering look.

"Oi Nik," Kol groaned as he fought himself out of his older brother's grasp only to be saved by their sister who happened to be walking by with mild interest.

"He's worse than usual," Rebekah stated as she leaned herself against the doorway of Klaus' bedroom smiling at the dour looks of her brother's faces.

Klaus looked from one sibling to the other, "Will you both bloody stop with the smiles?" he whined as he crossed the room reaching for his sketchpad.

Kol laughed as he escaped the bedroom leaving Klaus with his younger sister who seemed to watch him with an air of grace that could be mistaken for snobbery, "You're being an insufferable twat," she told him reminding him of what Caroline had said when they were together last.

"I suppose that's fair," he muttered as he ripped out the pages filled with Caroline's face out uncaring of what his sister might think about it as he flicked on the fireplace.

"You always laughed about how I loved too easily," she muttered reaching for the door knob, "Are you so far gone for this princess?" she asked softly.

The question gave him pause, "No, Bekah," he sighed, "I'm simply trying to get through this whole fiasco with a clear head," he assured her with a wave of dismissal.

"Sorry dear brother," she sighed as she went to close the door behind herself, "I can't help you there," he heard her say as he started burning the pages to ash.

Mikael well and truly was supernatural if he could curse him from the grave like this, cursed to marry the woman he loved while she loathed him. When he had first found out that Caroline was betrothed it had felt like a stake to the heart, a dagger reopening old wounds. To his surprise he was the groom, Mikael had ensured it over time, with Finn in the clergy and Elijah having married early, it left Klaus as Mikael's only viable option.

He watched the last of the pages flourish as ash before he set himself down at his desk reaching inside the drawer for the one thing he'd allowed himself to keep. Tattered and yellowed from time was the receipt from the nightclub, the only thing that was real, kept the memory of her lips, her yes, the delicate feel of her skin under her jacket be more than that of fantasy. He remembered Mikael had raged the morning after pulling him from his bed and knocking him straight into the wall.

 _"Another whore,"_ he'd growled, it was first and only time Klaus had hit back.

 **Flashback/morning after**

 _Caroline returned to the castle dead on her feet after having left Klaus behind in the bar careful at every angle she parked the old truck in the garage just where it was before. With a moment's pause Caroline decided to remove the keyring to keep as a memory before setting the keys back. She slipped back through her windows, her sheets having been hidden all this time thanks to the rose bushes that were nearly glued to the threshold._

 _Little thought was given to how he would come back here, how he had come to be here, and if she would ever see him again. Caroline hadn't allowed such thoughts to penetrate her as she stripped out of her leather jacket and jeans before tugging at her bedsheets and pulling them through the window. Deciding against tossing them on the bed she shoved the duvet over and snuggled inside until her whole body heated in delight. She smiled feeling sleep sweep over her as she thought about ruffled brown curls under her fingertips and perfect pink swollen lips sighing in satisfaction when darkness consumed her. The sun had been most unfriendly to her a few hours later as she rolled over on her plush bed snuggling into her pillow when her name was called from her common room._

 _"Caroline," her father's voice resounded as he pushed open the door of her bedroom startling her awake in his fury._

 _She sat up quickly sensing the tension rolling off of her father in waves, her hands wiping away whatever sleep she had lingering in her eyes as she replied, "Yes father," in a half-exhausted tone._

 _Bill threw the newspaper in his hand at the duvet, his eyes like lasers as she reached for the stack her eyes landing on the front page photograph. "What is this?" he asked sharply as dread filled her._

 _Caroline's eyes were glued to the photo, her red waves partially covering her face and his perfect jaw line dong it's best to cover the rest, "A newspaper," she muttered as she read the headline, 'Heartbreak Mikaelson, At It Again', "What's going on?"_

 _The bedroom door opened more primly than before, her mother stepping into the room with a distressed look and another newspaper, "This," her father cried._

 _The headline was different she noted and the photo was from another angle, "Niklaus?" she read aloud admiring the picture that had her hands on his waist._

 _"Is it you or someone who looks like you?" Her mother tested breaking the eye contest Caroline and her father were currently competing in._

 _"Does it matter if no one can prove it," she asked feeling trapped in her own bedroom much like when she was a child, the need to escape making her hands twitch._

 _"I've asked for Niklaus to join us for breakfast and no one has found him," her father's voice turned in her ears as he shouted, "Is he hiding in here?"_

 _"What," Caroline cried dumbfounded at the accusation her father had flung at her, "No," she told him as she grasped desperately for her robe._

 _"Scour the rooms," he demanded as guards loitered her bedroom defiling it as they search for a man that would not be found here._

 _"You're not going to find anyone," Caroline exclaimed as she managed to loop a knot through her robe so she could stand as they searched under her bed, "This is insane!"_

 _Her father crossed the room to grip her arm as he pressed her for answers, "Is this you," his words cut, his grip intensified as he wore her down._

 _"Yes," she hissed pulling herself free of his grasp before anyone could question the strain of her answer or the beguiling tears forming in her eyes._

 _"Bill, stop," she heard her mother say far too late as she clutched her arm, rubbing softly at the red marks forming as the guards cleared her most private space._

 _Bill turned his attention to his wife, "I knew sending her to America was a bad idea but I had to listen to you," he shouted shocking both women._

 _"Your wife," Liz reminded him as if he had forgotten as Caroline sunk further into the back wall closest to her, "A former commoner, or is it that you still see me as one?"_

 _"Shit," Caroline muttered practically reliving her worst childhood memory, the one that had sent her to America at the age of 12, her parents sucked._

 **Present day/ A week later**

Caroline felt her hands shaking as she set down her curling wand not willing to risk burning herself over a simple case of nerves. At least that was what she told herself as Bonnie reentered her bedroom with a magnificent look on her face that was tarnished when she saw the look of panic in Caroline's eyes.

"I'm freaking out Bonnie," she admitted as Bonnie rushed across the room, "I need your help, my mom is going crazy planning this wedding that apparently is now in a week. Did you know that?"

"Whoa, Care, breathe," Bonnie pleaded as she sat next to her friend on her bench near the vanity hugging her, "You're mom is like right behind me."

Like magic her bedroom door opened and Caroline wondered how she ever got any privacy, "Caroline, I'd like a word," Liz entreated without leaving room to say no.

"Just a minute, mother," the Princess sighed as she gave Bonnie one last affectionate squeeze before letting her go in order to stand.

"I'll be outside," her best friend dismissed herself giving Caroline a thumbs up from behind her mother.

Caroline felt her heart warm, Bonnie with all her brains and beauty had never left her side in the last six years since she'd convinced her to move to the castle with her. They had faced a lot of hurdles together since the first day of middle school when they met and in many ways the brunette was her sibling, her sister. Lost in the memories of their shared childhood Caroline hadn't noticed her mother had come to stand by her side near the window.

"I know you're not happy," Liz began making Caroline believe there was some hope for their relationship after all as she reached for her, "But your country," her mother continued and Caroline deflated, "I appreciate what you are doing."

The Princess nodded, "Which is exactly why I am going through with it," she insisted with a generic grin, "Even if he is," she started to bite out.

"Caroline," her mother warned as the door to her bedroom swung open once more revealing her best friend perfect face, sometimes Bonnie was the only reason she was sane.

"Simply a lovely human being," Caroline finished just as pleasantly as her royal etiquette would allow even when Bonnie snickered obviously aware of whom they were discussing.

"I was just going to ask if you were still going to go on that walk with me later," she inquired gently as she clung to the door still fairly uncomfortable around Caroline's mother.

"Yeah Bon, I promise," she assured her with a quick smile noting the look of disapproval on her mother's face.

"It's yes," her mother corrected looking more at Bonnie than at Caroline so she made a face behind her mother back in order to make Bonnie laugh instead of tremble in her mother's wake.

"Yes," she corrected herself when her mother looked back at her as if sensing she was up to something but finding nothing amiss.

Liz waited for Bonnie to wave goodbye before she address her daughter once more, "Caroline, I know you two have history but Niklaus," she pressed quietly.

Caroline huffed without meaning to, "Klaus, he prefers Klaus," she corrected her mother as she took to pacing the floor in an unladylike fashion that clearly displayed her nerves.

"Niklaus," her mother pressed on purposely missing her correction, "Will be here later to see you," she revealed surprising Caroline and also reminding her that her mother never really came around just to ask how she was.

Caroline stopped in her tracks listening to her mother, "I do hope he can join you for some, amiable photos for the press on your walk," she suggested moderately.

"Of course mother," Caroline replied as primly as possible.

 _ **To my one and only lovely reviewer who posted this**_

 _ **From: Guest**_

 _ **:This is so intriguing! I wonder what happened for the both of them to hate each other so much. Lol**_

 _ **You'll soon see if you haven't yet guessed.**_


	3. Leather And Jade

I'm so please to see you all are enjoying my little story and I'd love to hear more about what you think is going to happen. Happy birthday week kickassfu. Happy reading. :))

 **Past/ Two days later**

 _His back ached, the fabric of the shirt his mother, Ester had chosen for him to wear rubbing indelicately against the damage on his body that his father Mikael had caused. The sun was far too bright for the hangover he had been nursing to dull the pain considering he wasn't allowed to talk to a medic. The Mikaelson's certainly had enough dirty laundry in the press without having everyone know that his father took to beating him._

 _The breakfast hall with its ornate grandeur would have smelled fantastic if his stomach wasn't rioting over the bottle he had polished off in the early hours of this morning. Klaus supposed they were early to gather though he was more than eager to have this meal over with. Today he would see Princess Caroline and for once be certain the woman that had been plaguing his dreams was her. His head turned and a flounce of blonde waves stuck him as odd as he caught the back of a woman walking through the hall unaccompanied._

 _"Duke," Klaus' eyes drifted from the hall to fall on the king's chancellor, Klaus had always hated the man, Jonathan Gilbert, "Niklaus, you have been missed the last few days," he said with a sneer that made his sentiment hallow._

 _"Yes, I was unwell," Klaus replied vaguely as he felt the bruises on his body throb with tension as he reached out to shake the man's hand, tightly trying not give away the slight strain in his step._

 _"I trust you've made your acquaintance then with Princess Caroline," the man asks Klaus already knowing the answer to that as it had not only been splattered in the press but announced during a secret government meeting._

 _"No, I have not yet had the pleasure," Klaus mocked finding little relish in the man's eyes narrowing in frustration as the doors reserved only for the royals to enter parted._

 _"Duke," she addressed him formally with a slight quiver of her mouth that only they two noted as the chancellor rushed to her side._

 _"Princess," he mimicked in kind with a bow before he began walking towards her at a slower pace, something that might have seemed to her as a detached manner._

 _"Princess Caroline, you have truly grown into a beautiful woman," Gilbert complimented in a way that made both Caroline and Klaus uncomfortable as he kissed the back of her hand, "Wouldn't you agree, Niklaus," he asked._

 _"She certainly has changed quite a bit since I saw her last," Klaus treaded carefully as their eyes locked and his body stuttered in shock and awe of her soft newly blonde locks._

 _"Klaus," she smiled, but he felt the action was not as genuine as he would have hoped, "If we could have a word in private after breakfast I would be grateful."_

 _"As you wish," he murmured gently painstakingly aware that the chancellor was observing them with interest if only to report back to the king of their land._

 **Present day/ same day**

Her curls had fallen into soft waves under the sun after lunch much to Caroline's chagrin as she tossed them back as she reiterated to herself that she wasn't waiting for Klaus to show up. He was merely twenty-three minutes late, but that was to be expected when he lived across the garden she was in the center of right, she asked herself as she paced the poor grass. Commiserating, apparently one of her strong suits she thought as she watched Bonnie stride back from the kitchen with the tea cakes Caroline had always dreamed about as a child.

The idea to forget that he was coming at all was dismissed when Bonnie lifted her brow gesturing to the end where she knew he would be coming from before subtlety setting down the tray of cakes on a patio table.

"Caroline," he addressed her informally if not leisurely delighting her as he finished crossing the old patio's steps, hands in his pockets as he stood as close as propriety would allow.

"Klaus," she sighed breathless as if she had been the one doing all the walking doing her best to hide her body's ongoing reaction to him was always hard to ignore when he lingered closer than normal.

"Bonnie," Bonnie teased as she came to stand with them near the edge of elegant porch, "What," she queried with a laugh, "No one is here to say my name."

Klaus chuckled rubbing his jaw, "Kol is actually around the corner waiting for you," he informed the brunette beauty taking pleasure in his next words, "Behind the roses."

The pair of them watched as Caroline's blush grew involuntarily as Bonnie took a motioning step backwards, "There's something poetic in that," was the reply she left them with.

Silence consumed the grounds, not even a near cricket could be heard or the rustle of trees as the passing moments seemed to suspend. He watched her fidget as she gripped the skirt of her white sundress in order to stop wondering why on earth her eyes were cemented to his old black boots. His hand reached up without permission startling her as he directed his hand to the bright yellow flowers their country was known for.

Caroline watched as his hand extended passed her with unwarranted disappointment, "My mother asked that we take some time to wave to the press," she informed him as he plucked a flower from its branch only to fiddle with it.

"Of course," he said focusing on the flower hoping she had not read his body's intent to touch her, "They are what is important when it comes to marriage," he sighed as he placed the flower in her hands.

Caroline nodded, her fingers coming around the flower delicately, "It helps the people," she tried to reiterate but Klaus was done with her reply before she could begin it.

"Please," he began with a motion of his hand to stop her, "Don't feed me a reply you've no doubt had drilled into your skull," he sighed walking past her to take on of her tea cakes straight into his mouth.

Caroline's eyes narrowed, "It might have come from my father," she admitted storming towards him with a look that made him falter, "But it's still important that they get see the things we still do for them."

Klaus licked his fingers as he looked at her, "You're marrying me for the people," he reminded himself even if it happened to come out of his mouth as a question.

Caroline sputtered as he took her hand in his absolutely confused as to what he was doing as he lead her in the direction of one of the many trails leading around the garden. His arm would brush hers as they walked seemingly in no hurry with his thumb brushing across the back of her hand. She struggled with reality as she lifted her freehand setting it over her waist to hoping to settle the fluttering.

"For stability and tradition," she reasoned with him when she gathered her wits powering through the delicious scent of his aftershave.

Klaus chuckled watching her struggle for words as he longed to break their pace and pull her into his arms but that would mean being vulnerable. His eyes linger down to where her hand lies under his, feels the lines of her palm and her fingers snaked in his. Convinced himself that this is what she wants when he hears the soft click of the photo lens in the distance.

Startled at the sound her eyes darted in the direction it had come from, her features becoming carefully neutral as she recognized a face behind the fence where the press were kept at bay. Damon, she'd come to learn his name after her first encounter with him at the club, he'd vowed revenge when his story about Klaus and herself had been silenced. It seemed Klaus had taken it upon himself to lead them out her under the guise of endearment.

He watched her, observed her reactions as he spoke, "How loathsome that you hate me for something that was not in my control," he uttered perplexing her further.

"I don't," Caroline smiled as she maneuvered them over to a white bench figuring out a way to explain her actions, "I don't hate you," she promised.

Caroline had spent years putting her feelings for him in an untouchable box deep inside of her heart as they communed in the palace finding any excuse to flee. Carefully she settled into the bench beside where he had set himself as she thought of the men and women that had come in and out of their lives forcing bouts of jealousy and withdrawing confessions. She ignored the indiscreet flashes of photography in the distance as she looked behind her knowing they would try to read her lips.

"I'm just not always your biggest fan," she confessed as he shifted in his seat catching on to why she had turned her face so they may only see her cheek.

He used the press as an excuse to lean into her space, his hand stroking her arm as he longed to, "Because of my reputation," he probed locking his eyes with her own, "Or because of what transpired after one night?"

Caroline felt herself lean into his touch as her eyes fluttered closed briefly, "You just remind me of a lot of stuff that is still very unsettled." She disclosed to him.

Klaus nodded in understanding knowing all too well what she meant and though Mikael was gone now his legacy had left literal and metaphorical scars on him. The king was no different, he surmised remembering them as children and the night Caroline ran screaming into the gardens from fright. Kol and he had been playing sardines in the dark and stumbled into her sobbing under a tree before they were all found and punished.

"Us," she licked her lips as she gathered her words, "You and I getting married, well it shows the people," another sigh escaped her as she realized she was repeating her father's words once more.

This time Klaus nodded in understanding finishing her thought because honestly he had wandered about it as well since learning of their fate, "That your parents are united," he breathed inches from her face.

His eyes scouring her face vying for her to eyes to reveal something he had missed in the past, "And that you are a good future fit for the throne," he ended with a light squeeze of his hand over hers in affection.

"Exactly," Caroline sighed as she realized how close the pair of them had gotten realizing it might not look as proper in a photo, not as warranted as this moment felt.

"Love," he chuckled lifting his hand to stroke her limp waves back behind her ear, "You'll have to forgive me for this," he surmised as he moved onto his knee.

"I'm sorry," she said in ways of a question as she watched his hand dip inside of his front pocket revealing an old looking velvet box in a crimson color, "Klaus?"

"Hold on," he smirked watching her as he popped open the lid revealing an heirloom engagement ring with a delicate pear shaped canary diamond.

Caroline felt her heart speed up, as the camera shutters went wild, "Oh, that's good," she said sucking in enough air as he slipped the ring on her perfectly manicured finger, "My mother will love that in print."

Klaus' smile doesn't falter in the slightest, nor do his eyes as he moves to cradle her neck astounding her as he presses a deep yet gentle kiss to her exquisite lips that could only be called chaste by a fair few.

 **Present / Some days later**

Caroline dashed from her bed as she heard the familiar tread of Bonnie's steps nearing her bedroom door knowing she should have been up and out of bed nearly an hour ago. She had been unwilling to leave her bed for many reasons, her fluffy pillow, the Egyptian cotton sheets, and the tiniest kiss in the world that had dormant feelings raging. Groaning she slipped off her socks as she heard the door open and Bonnie slip in calling for her when she was nowhere to be found.

She had just pushed her lissome body into a cream fitted dress not bothering with a bra due to the thick material managing to get the zipper up just above her mid-back when she answered, "In here."

Bonnie came flouncing in, her smile radiant as always when she spotted Caroline with sleep hair and struggling to get into her dress, "I can't believe today is your engagement party," she squealed.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Caroline murmured as Bonnie finished up the zipper before embracing her smiling all the while.

Her best friend puckered her brow sympathetically, "Caroline, I know I'm not the one having to marry someone I pretend to not like," she said pointedly, "But could you at least try to look happy, maybe brush your hair."

Caroline blushed remembering her flyways and mussed up hair from rubbing the rose scent of her pillow over her face as she thought of Klaus' soft kiss on her lips less than a week ago. She reached up finger combing her hair as she took out the tie she usually slept with shaking out her natural waves as she desperately tried to avoid her friend's gaze. Without words Bonnie seemed to know where her mind had wandered because her brown eyes seemed to sparkle in delight before Caroline crushed the notion.

"Bonnie, I know you're like in love with Kol, engaged really," she told her friend as she reached for the small matching heels her mother had thought to collect for her knowing Caroline liked to stick to her sheets for as long as possible, "But I hate Klaus, Hate."

As she struggled to slip them on holding onto her friend for support she continued, "I forgot about it for like two seconds the other day and I can't ever do that again alright?"

The princess fought with all of she had in her to push down the protesting of her beating heart as she recalled their conversation as he walked her back to the patio. He had said their mutual loathing might have all been a 'misinterpretation' of circumstance. His words had haunted her ever since and Caroline longed for him to say more when the blasted photographer had found a way over the fence to follow them back.

"You don't hate him that much though," Bonnie enlightened her friend, "You can fool your parents but I know you. You're the girl who cried herself to sleep for a year because I was in that bed comforting you."

Caroline sighed in near defeat reaching passed her old leather jacket for a soft cardigan, "We're not getting into this right now. I have to see him in less than an hour after actively," her friend cut her off.

"Avidly," Bonnie laughed correcting her and making Caroline simper effectively lifting her mood if only slightly as she helped her shrug into her sweater.

"Ignoring him for this long and I have to do it in front of literally everyone," she grumbled as she thought of the live coverage of the event going on outside of her bedroom.

"You moped for days after you got back," Bonnie supplied reminding her of the state he had left her in after rushing her inside and fussing over her before rushing back out to argue with the photographer.

The images of his angry face had splattered a slime ball magazine the next morning with a headline that left her mouth sour, "He tried to talk to you that day and you can't tell me that something he said didn't get to you in some way."

"Klaus, even back then," Caroline reasoned with herself and Bonnie, "It was a mistake. A wild, insane, enigmatic, I have no idea where I am going with this but it's all bad."

"You had fun," her best friend conversed with a soft prodding smile, "Everyone saw the photos. I mean before they were basically banned everywhere."

"Of some girl, that might be the princess." Caroline smirked giving one last look at her leather jacket knowing that the keychain she had kept was still held in its hidden pocket.

The brunette rolls her eyes as they exit the closet, "But it was you," she persisted as they walked hand in hand to the vanity so that they could work on her hair.

"I know," Caroline agreed begrudgingly because sometimes it truly was easier to forget when she pretended that that girl really was someone else.

"You liked him," Bonnie sang as she pulled Caroline's hair into sections so that they could begin the style of hair that had been approved, "You kissed him, again."

Caroline laughed as she helped Bonnie brush out the knots, "Stop making me crazy Bonnie, I already have him and my mother for that," she exclaimed.

 **Present / directly across the garden**

Klaus took a reliving sigh, his sketch had originally begun as a part of the garden before morphing into the soft scene it was now. His pencil danced along the soft shaded lines of her face so that her presence was the main focus of the piece. If he had to wager, this was possibly her most sacred of places in the castle not that he'd ever truly know for certain.

If only that damn photographer, Damon, hadn't found the help to scale the castle's presumably impenetrable walls he might have been able to tell her his suspicions over Jonathan Gilbert. As it stood he was no closer to the truth than he was six years ago, worse over, he was no closer to melting her cold heart for him. Working with Bonnie had only gotten him so far in figuring out what Gilbert's plan was in separating them back then and how Mikael had apparently foiled that idea in by having the marry now.

A dark mood set upon him as he heard his bedroom door thrust open while he tucked away the sketch into his leather bound book. His brother though not the one he had expected entered the room with a timid look silently asking to come in further. Klaus granted it with a nod pushing out of his seat to stand hoping Elijah would settle his dour mood.

"I thought you might like to see what I found in father's old files," he entreated Klaus with a wary grin settling the old newspapers he held onto the desk where Klaus had been formerly residing.

Klaus seemed to be wrong about his brother as he felt his mood sour further unable to keep his eyes from seeking out her photo. The sight of her red hair in entangled in his fingers as they shared a kiss, his body revolted at the memory of that private moment between them.

"And you felt that I had to look upon it today," Klaus supplied an answer tightly his mouth in a prim line when he inquired, "Why?"

Elijah's hand pushed and prodded until all of the newspapers Mikael had collected were spread out on the desk, "Because your bride liked you once and I wanted to remind you of that." He stated matter of factly.

"Elijah, your my brother," he began with a long suffering sigh as he felt pain in his brows, "And if I have respect for anyone. Frankly that would be you."

Elijah smirks at the remark not commenting as Klaus continues, "But you're slipping old man," he grumbled, "This girl," he points to the photo, "Used me that night and hates me for it now."

"As if you weren't amenable," the critique slips from Elijah before his normally formal nature can catch it taking Klaus aback and moreover making him thoughtful.

"I saw green eyes and leather," Klaus laughed unable to stop the coy look overcoming his features as he dared a look at his brother, "What did you expect me to do at that age 'lijah?"

"Honestly I expected exactly what you did," his brother alleged quickly so his brother Klaus might skip some of his words, "It's how you're handling it now that's embarrassing," he added.

"Excuse me," Klaus balked as he took to staring down his brother in disbelief.

Elijah would not be moved from his stance, "Clearly there is something there," he insisted with a dark tone as he settled his hands on the newspaper closest to him, "Between you both."

Klaus read the titles, some of these he had not yet seen before, "It's there, even now when you're not glaring at one another, that particular look."

Klaus felt a little more than exposed knowing that the public had seen these, his father and now his brother, "I don't want to discuss this," he stated tensely.

"I thought you might not," Elijah said moving to press a comforting hand on Klaus' shoulder squeezing it affectionately before he strode to the door leaving Klaus with a last thought. "Good luck tonight brother."


	4. Rosy Reveal

AN: I'm so sorry that it's been very nearly a year since I updated this story. I never wanted to be that writer and here I am. I've just been plotting this more and more in my head the last month or so and felt it was important to share this update with you right away. Please excuse the error, I could not wait to hear your thoughts if you're still with me and this story. Happy Reading!

Caroline watched with ire as Klaus smiled at the raven haired beauty standing next to him in the garden laughing at something he said. She huffed in an unladylike manner thinking that Klaus had never been that funny in front of her. The mocking voices of her consciousness dueling, mocking her because he had been lovely to her more than once.

His eyes drifted to her own as if he felt her watching him, Caroline felt herself blush but refused to look away even as his eyes dared her to. She read his lips perfectly as he excused himself from their guest, felt the rasp of his voice and the slide of his tongue in his mouth before she realized he was standing before her.

Before he could utter a word Caroline blasted him, "In my face, honestly," she asked him pushing her nearly empty drink into his chest as she prepared to stalk off.

Klaus balked, affection in his tone as he stared after her, "Sorry, Love," he queried as he pushed the glass into the hand of a server passing by and ran after her.

"Caroline, did you forget we're not actually a couple in love," he taunted as he followed her into his favorite edge of the garden that looped into the oldest fountain he often sketched near.

Caroline gasped turning to face him as she crossed her arms, "Hardly," she answered him refusing to simmer down however, "Could you at least ask your conquests to meet you somewhere else?"

He laughed with his whole body as he watched her fume mere feet away from him, "That was my cousin," he sighed his eyes darting to her face when he realized something, "Are you jealous?"

Her mouth open to tell him where he could go for thinking such things and then promptly shut without a second thought as she turned her back on him, "That's not what that was."

Klaus walked no more than a step closer but she could feel the heat of his body at her back as he said quietly, "Preposterous, of course that you," he very nearly whispered.

A shadow form the edge of the party alerted her to the fact that anyone could hear them, "Caroline," he spoke, some of the softness still in his tone coaxing her.

Caroline reached for his hand, tangled their fingers as she searched his eyes, "Come here," she asked waiting for him to nod his acceptance.

Once she had been sure they were alone Caroline grew frightened of what she had just done, it had been a long time since she had been truly alone with him. no false pretense and absolutely no cameras to fake a smile for and distract herself from his solid heat beside of her. The smell around them was as painful as ever with his eyes deep and blue looking at her almost as if in longing.

"Is there a reason you dragged me out into the garden behind the roses," he asked sounding wary of the circumstances and location.

"Yeah," she paused correcting herself, "Yes, no one will find your body until dawn," she threatened mildly as she pressed a finger to her lips asking him to speak more quietly.

"Because you're jealous of my cousin," he leaned in closer whispering against her cheek, "I'll disinvite her to the wedding," he promised as his eyes lingered over her blush.

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to tell you something," she sighed frustrated.

"Such uncouth language," Klaus taunted unable to help himself one more bite.

She groaned throwing her head back against the castle wall, "I can't talk to you," she muttered.

She heard him take a deep breath as he took a place in the tight cove next to her on the wall, "Caroline, tell me, why did you bring me out here," he coaxed as she felt the heat of his arm next to her bare one.

"I -I don't know, there was just a lot of people lunging at us at once," she said in cowardice quickly losing faith in him out of habit.

"Right," Klaus sighed not quite believing her but letting her get her thoughts together, "A bit of fresh air couldn't hurt," he agreed.

Her shoulders went slack as she started to feel safe, "No, guards," she stated gently.

"You know it's alright if they find us together right," he whispered as he removed his jacket knowing the night chill was surely affecting her.

Caroline smiled as she felt him help her with his jacket, "I guess I'm just a little on edge," she said dryly.

"Anything I can do to help with that," he asked shifting to help her with the collar of his jacket as he observed that she wore it well.

"I –you're going to think I'm crazy but I think I'm in trouble," Caroline said it all in a rush as if she was scared she would back out halfway.

"Because Gilbert has been observing us this entire week and trying to postpone not only this event but our wedding," Klaus asked softly knowing that John Gilbert had followed him as he chased her.

"How did you," Caroline asked in disbelief.

A light Caroline hadn't seen before danced in Klaus' eyes, his pupils dilated as his mouth formed damning words, "John gilbert is responsible for your hatred of me and for mine of you."

Caroline frowned, unsure of how to approach his accusation, "Gilbert," she questioned him walking him back into his corner of the cove.

Klaus walked backwards willingly, "My father's most trusted ally is the one that wanted us biting one another's heads off? That's what you're trying to sell to me," she whispered forcefully.

"I not selling anything," he said in earnest quickly lowering his voice as her eyes widened, "I have proof, I have Bonnie on my side and I have you."

"You have me," she repeated in a mocking tone shoving him as best she could in the tight space she led them into, "You have never had me."

Klaus smirked reaching for the lapels of his jacket on her twisting them around so she was against the wall once more looking stunned. Gods, he wished she didn't own him, his heart, their lips nearly brushed as she caught herself on his arms after having tripped on a branch. Her fingers squeezed his arms as his nose brushed hers.

"I have that night, that night you used me," he whispered smiling against her parted lips, "The night you kissed me. You were so bloody pure and it mocks me even now."

Caroline's heart clamored in her chest at the suggestion that he might have felt as she did then, "I didn't know who you were, I still don't," she whispered.

"You haven't made an effort to try," he cajoled gently.

"And you're so freaking easy to talk to," Caroline muttered in exasperation.

"You cheeky," he murmured unable to finish his sentence.

"Don't call me that," she growled as she pressed her manicured nails into his shirt digging into his skin in annoyance, "As if I'm some child to scold.

"I wanted to punish you I'd spank you," he mumbled, "You might enjoy it too much."

"I beg your pardon," Caroline asked but from her warm breath and tense body Klaus knew she had heard him.

"You aren't listening," he told her as his hands rubbed her shoulders hoping to ease some of the tension that she must have felt, "Gilbert has been trying to ruin your kingdom, for years now."

Caroline broke, "I know," she whispered the darkest secret she possessed.

"I beg your pardon," he repeated her words stunned at the revelation.

"I know," her head fell back once more but this time she sagged in relief, "I didn't at first he was just insanely creepy but as of late."

"As of late," he pressed his hands coming to the nape of her neck to move her head back up, his eyes locking with hers.

"He's been making more decisions for the crown than he's entitled to," she alleged with a whisper into their cove space.

"He's gone behind your family's back," he said knowing that Bonnie just as Kol had assumed as much.

"He's doing his best to marry me and have your family booted from the estate now that-" Caroline crumbled under the weight of the truth.

"Now that Mikael is well and truly dead there is no need for the Mikaelson's to be here lending a bent ear to the castle," he groaned as their reality worsened, "And you kept this to yourself?"

Caroline looked offended, "I'm not even supposed to know," she very nearly shouted at him as he pressed his fingers to her mouth, "I overheard him as he left my father's chambers."

Her head felt dizzy at the feel of his fingers scraping against her lips while she spoke, his eyes asking how long, "A few months ago, but how could I trust you?"

"Caroline," he said wishing he knew.

"Bonnie knows," she asked changing the subject matter.

"She was the only one closest to you that I could trust to protect," you, he wanted to say, "The crown, in the beginning, I only had a hunch."

"I wouldn't have believed you until now anyways," she told briskly him removing his jacket from her smaller frame and pressing it to his hand, "I'll find my way back, alone."

Klaus watched her go, "Don't you always," he asked as he slipped his jacket back on.


End file.
